It is proposed to investigate the application of a new electrophoretic technique to the separation of hemoglobin variants. The method combines the resolving power of chromatography with the convenience of electrophoretic methods, and is expected to be useful in the separation of hemoglobin variants with similar electrophoretic mobilities, but different affinities toward a phosphorylated polyacrylamide gel. The results of the investigation are expected to facilitate simultaneous detection of certain known hemoglobins, e.g. HbS and HbF, and to permit detection of new hemoglobin variants.